


【扉泉】【扉系列】《扉来横祸》

by Bluewood



Series: 【扉泉】【扉系列】 [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: 简介：倒霉扉间民宿传奇。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, 扉イズ - Relationship, 扉泉 - Relationship
Series: 【扉泉】【扉系列】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	【扉泉】【扉系列】《扉来横祸》

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> ①本篇泉奈与扉间十六七岁左右，处于一个青年与少年过渡的阶段。  
> ②战国时代十五岁相当于成年了。  
> ③这时候的泉奈有了小辫子！  
> ④原作向，但本篇非常轻松。  
> ⑤祝大家圣诞快乐！

**【2020扉泉圣诞活动第14小时】【扉泉】【扉系列】《扉来横祸》**

by青木

泉奈喜欢玩水，扉间喜欢玩火。

然而千手扉间的玩火是字面意义上的自焚。

他对自家大哥成天笑眯眯私下叨念找到天启的行为爱恨交加，然而轮到自己碰上的死对头，那个所谓的宿敌，千手扉间十万分相信自己绝对是被某个神明诅咒过——

自从宇智波斑同千手柱间在南贺川河边确认双方身份、誓言对立之后，他，千手扉间，总是在任务中会莫名其妙遇到那个全世界第一麻烦的宇智波小祖宗——

斑的弟弟、宇智波泉奈。

他们总是一次又一次以千奇百怪的方式碰面。

不过，扉间能够确定的是每一次，是的，每一次，只要遇到这个位所谓“命定的宿敌”，就没什么好结局可言。

原本隐匿身份躲避搜捕、潜入宿屋打算过夜的千手扉间，此时却像热锅上的蚂蚁般在屋内急得团团乱转——

对方要进来了。

对于一个感知型忍者这实在不应该，尤其对方还是熟悉之人，居然在最后一刻才意识到房客是谁。

这都怪他太过大意，衣服已经混在客人中送洗、忍具武器都已在外面藏好、进门倒头便睡的千手扉间此时一边拉平床单一边感知到对方脚步的临近。

随着那噼噼啪啪的脚步声越来越清晰，银发忍者全身心发出无声的尖叫：要进来了！！！

那小子一如既往冲得电光石火，千手扉间只来得及抚平床单上最后一个褶皱，那声音便停在门口，搞得堵在他嗓子眼上的心脏每跳一下都发出了骂人的声音：

——要！进！来！了！！！

宇智波泉奈‘砰’地打开门，看到久违的床，欣喜的叫了一声，扑上去激动打滚。

‘床[1]’这东西在火之地还只是偶尔见到，据说是从海的对面传入火的，代替和式铺盖，有着极佳弹性的床垫会让人安睡整晚，总之十分新潮。

同大床一道的，是附带的浴室，和大浴场不同，镶瓷的白色浴室、带活动喷头的淋浴器，可供一人舒展身体的白色浴缸，都只是传说中的玩意。

泉奈看到一个民宿汤浴里竟配备了如此先进的洋物，略略有些恍惚，但内心是感激的：长途奔波的劳累令他无论如何都不想再爬去混浴场了。更何况忍者一身的新伤旧口会吓到别人，尤其是泉奈身上大部分都是疤痕都是那个死白毛拍到他身上的飞雷神标记，效果会更加严重。

身为忍者，有个纹身符咒糊在身上简直家常便饭，即使在宇智波一族里也不乏有个性的家伙，但这些统统不能成为泉奈身上贴满飞雷神记号的理由。虽说对方印一个他毁一个，但多了难免看着像什么奇怪的忍术。有几次战斗时被敌人撕了衣服，仅靠一身变态循环又魔性的伤疤就将敌人吓到鸟兽四散——有那么恐怖吗？

不管认不认识这个记号，不就是飞雷神吗？身上带几个飞雷神的敌人很稀少吗[2]？

从另一个角度来说，对于认识这个记号的家伙们，第一时间不是‘敌人宇智波’而是‘千手扉间的人’——他才不是那个变态的什么人呢！不就是从小在河边认识打打闹闹之后多上了几回床么！有什么大惊小怪！

睡过的宿敌，也是宿敌啊！

泉奈和他的白毛宿敌都不是容易受影响的人，两个实用主义至上的人凑在一起，无论做什么都不影响双方任务，用泉奈的话来说就是——“我们都是忍者，不知道什么时候就会死，如果有什么办法让大家死前都爽上一把，那当然只有和敌人宽衣解带、坦诚相见，喝结拜的交杯酒了！”

泉奈还记得说这话的时候死白毛从他双腿间抬起头质疑过，嘴角滴着白汁湿漉漉甚是好看，“你确定你们宇智波的交杯酒是这个？”

哈，愚蠢的千手，活该被骗！

泉奈邪笑着看着白毛死敌老老实实掰着自己大腿又舔又吸自甘劣势[3]，内心异常满足。

那可是为数不多的几次泉奈爽晕过去的记录，下面的东西被对方用舌头逗弄，上面的喉管塞满了千手的阳物——没错，那千手男是有些能耐，同他研究了一整夜‘交杯酒’的各种喝法之后，双双体力不支倒在被窝里睡得七扭八歪。

想到这，泉奈突然瞟了一眼床，想想几次莫名同那个死敌凑在一起的后果，有时是房梁——他仰头看了看天花板，木结构，廉价薄夹层，无法藏人，楼上大概在跳舞饮酒，不时落灰；有时是床底——他冲到床边把所有犄角旮旯检查一番，没有，什么都没有；而有时……宇智波泉奈神经质地跳到床上把脸埋进床单里嗅了嗅，接着猛地拽出刀在床垫上戳了几下，又抓住枕头扎到满天飞毛，见没什么动静，这才安下了心。

这下，泉奈终于放松身体，快速卸下所有武器，甩甩辫子走进了浴室。

浴室亮着配套的白炽灯，将里面的一切映得雪白。巨大的落地镜使得浴室内一览无余，包括他伤痕累累的身体。

泉奈光着脚在同样雪白的地面上踩来踩去，慢条斯理地脱掉殷了血水的外套和锁子甲，再解开磨破的绑腿，最后一屁股坐在地上揉着酸痛的腿。

对着巨大的镜墙，泉奈细细检查自己的伤势，伤口都不大也不深，比较严重的仅是正面应战时挨的几棍，腰和大腿留下些淤青。地板干净又清凉，他干脆地倒在地上，脸和身体都贴着地面等待那份凉爽给自己镇痛。中间用爬的过去拧开浴缸上方的水龙头，之后就让自己红肿发热的身体贴在地面上。

那水声仿佛又回到了溪边，令他心底痒痒着，身体也渐渐苏醒。

他扯下兜当布，翻身让胸口平贴着地面，试图平息身体和心灵的双重空虚。

长大是一件极其麻烦的过程，不仅仅是身形大小的改变，泉奈从未想过有一天还要对抗发育带来巨大变化。

青年与少年分水岭的艰难时刻，生理激素不稳定带来的结果就是——性欲旺盛。

这大概就是他和那个死白毛莫名其妙滚在一起的原因之一。

而真正的原因也许泉奈自己也说不清，他爱水，喜欢同水嬉戏，而那个姓千手的水遁忍者总有一种令人怀念的感觉，他会不由自主在那个人的身上放松下来。以至于一次又一次，宇智波泉奈沉溺于对方身体带给自己的刺激。

小时候是在溪水边，而长大之后耳边的水声变成了那只死白毛捅在他肚子里的声音，并且最近那只千手每一次不把他后面捣弄出水誓不罢休。

他捞起花洒，扔在自己身上，看着身下的流水带着血污飞溅在雪白的地板，随后艰难地支起身体扶着镜墙起身。

他呆呆地看着镜中的自己。

宇智波泉奈，认真完成任务，并非像火核那样是宇智波一族首屈一指的天才，有时会闯祸；也不像哥哥宇智波斑那样温柔体贴又战力强大。

性子急、念头蠢，时常还会被过多想法搞得绑手绑脚。尤其遇到最大的对手，千手一族的白毛忍者之后，事情除了一发不可收拾外，五花八门的麻烦更加多姿多彩。

剥去忍者的外衣、除去宇智波的身份之后……

他到底是谁？

泉奈盯着自己的眼睛，接着审视镜中的自己：

他有一张只要是宇智波就会有的标准脸，喉头处有了些许凸起。除去自己还有张很不宇智波的厚唇，泉奈想破头也不觉得自己这张脸哪里会让那个千手嗑药般着迷。

有——那——么——好——看——吗？

泉奈凶巴巴地用额头抵在镜墙上，眯起眼睛望着自己漆黑的瞳孔，用圆润的鼻尖在光滑的水银镜面划来划去。

也许就像那家伙说过的，是接吻的感觉不错。

泉奈张开嘴吸住了镜中的自己，那样子像吸在墙上的章鱼一样滑稽，舌尖在坚硬清凉的平面上划来划去，终于，他使劲一吸——发出‘啵’的一声，在镜面上留下一个圆圆的水渍。

泉奈舔舔自己略微红肿的嘴唇，摇了摇头。

嘴唇？不确定，那个变态只喜欢宇智波风格的东西。

略微晒黑、如今已称不上细滑白皙的肌肤，却会被对方着迷般反复抚摸。要说执着于疤痕，到也不大像，几次千手白毛在上床前试图修复那些疤痕都被他结结实实痛揍——你刻的、你干的，那就别想毁灭证据。往往这之后对方会用牙齿咀嚼这副身躯，以吞吃入腹的气势啃咬，就算泉奈再怎么叫骂表达不满也不会停止，这之后，阴险的千手就会以医疗为借口，强行向这幅身躯灌满查克拉，将他红肿的屁穴连同那些牙印治疗一番，总归要治疗点什么才作罢。他不确定是不是那个白毛有治疗癖，不过刺激细胞达到伤势快速愈合的程度的确会让他再次高潮一波。

青春期的身体敏感而多变，泉奈看着自己肌肉长了不少，但3比起那个遗传自千手肉体的白毛来说，还差了一大截。

就连体毛也是。

泉奈无聊地摆弄着自己的阴茎，周围只有一些稀疏的绒毛，他不服气地扯了扯上面半开的包皮，郁闷地想起那个白毛，对，千手扉间比自己快得多的发育速度。

连这种事情都要做个比较，宇智波泉奈可真是心胸狭窄。

他对着镜子苦笑着摇了摇头，从地上拎起蛇皮软管，将花洒重新扔进浴缸里。

接着对满满一缸的温水露出久违的笑容，跳起来直直扑了进去。

人可以背叛，但水永远不会。

他在浴缸中幸福翻滚，再打开丢在一角的精致木匣——那是本次任务中委托人塞的药浴球，说是丢入澡盆中就会变成很难得的碳酸汤。

据说药浴球所用奇香是各地斗香胜出的冠军组合，珍贵无比，不仅是蜂蜜草药玫瑰这些常见的香气，还有各种各样可以想象出的味道，传闻连春夏秋冬风雷雨雪都会有，甚至有些还可提高性致、会根据情况形成不同形状的泡泡，其设计精巧可谓名物，即便在火的贵族大名之间也视作稀罕的舶来品。

以这种珍贵特产作为对忍者的答谢之物是泉奈没想到的，但委托人全家万分感谢，泉奈才没拒绝。

忍者遁形需要藏匿气息，使身体变香的药剂必须经过许可才行。摆在浴缸边沿的满满一大盒像点心一般精致的浴盐球散发出一阵幽香。

好在之后的十日内并无需要出门的任务，泉奈从盒子里拿出一颗，闻了闻，又放回去继续拿出下一颗——

他想挑出一颗味道不那么强烈的浴球，但每一颗都无比诱人。

桃子的味道中规中矩，柚子的味道清新宜人。是空谷幽涧的森林，还是风中摇曳的麦田——渐渐地，那些味道唤醒记忆深处的感觉，他将另一只手埋入水下伸进双腿间。

十四岁是个很微妙的年纪，结束了美豆良的装扮，男子束发成髻，戴上幞头，除去童子服，拙成人之服饰。忍者在这方面的规定虽说没有公卿武家那样严格，却有着更为实用的方面，预示着可以接手成年任务了。

而忍者的孩子们在这之前会有专门的教导以去羞耻之心以备应对各种场合。

宇智波泉奈在这方面另辟蹊径，跑去找了敌对忍族的所谓‘宿敌’。

一开始只是学着接吻。

好学生千手扉间不知道从哪里搞来整整一包关于人体生理构造的所谓秘籍紧张兮兮地说是在实践之前需要有足够的理论研究。刚说完泉奈一脚踢散各色卷轴骑在对方身上抱脸就啃——所谓新技术的练习离不开实践，搞这些没用的理论那得到何时何日才能学会？

他才懒得考虑会给对方留下什么心理阴影——最好能留下阴影，也算他宇智波泉奈的克敌新记录了。

结果二人相互咬到嘴肿。

泉奈在水中抚摸着自己，顶在鼻间入浴球的味道将那时记忆的思绪从迷蒙不清的封存中扯出来。

那是花的气味，还有奇妙的果子甜——少年的吻总是带着不同的味道，令他上瘾。

“总之要先学会打招呼。”银发少年用衣服将他的头稍稍垫起，用干净的手指拨开他脸上的乱发上下打量。

“这种事还得打招呼？”吵吵闹闹之后，泉奈眨了眨眼睛，任由对方趴在自己身上，“你好？还是初次见——”

少年的薄唇轻轻啄在他的唇面上，令他呼吸一滞。

“要这样打招呼。”银发少年板着脸，仔细打量泉奈的嘴，用拇指揉了揉，又用唇轻轻蹭着泉奈的。

他记得那是日头正盛的午后，暖光打在那头漂亮的银发上，似乎漾起银色的水纹，是阳光在水中的形状。只是对方似乎永远皱着眉头，一副认真的模样搞得泉奈从心底涌起不满。

夸奖他嘴唇漂亮的大有人在，但是死白毛简直堪比一潭死水，连眼神都没有波动。且不说观感是否怡人，单就接吻的口感到底怎么样，都没法从那张脸上看出任何区别[4]。

对方越是认真动作，泉奈越是拉长了脸。千手扉间就是这种人，无论任何古怪的、刁难的、无理的要求，只要是泉奈提出，哪怕从头学起也绝对说到做到。在其他人眼里是一名实实在在勤学好问的孩子，而泉奈经常会揶揄对方是个白痴加笨蛋。

失去耐心的宇智波一把勾住对方脖子，翻身骑在对方身上决定给那死水潭脑袋里溅出些水花。

天才少年宇智波泉奈用不到一刻的时间将教学进度快进到舌吻，毫不吝惜地穿过齿列直击要害，就像一贯提刀上阵的作风，一鼓作气将敌人击溃。

双唇润得油光水滑，闪着晶莹的光泽，唇齿间清香的果子味引得泉奈更加放纵。深吻令他的血液沸腾了起来，全心全意陶醉于明媚的味道、新奇的快感和莫名的好胜心上。

“如何啊，扉间老师？”末了，泉奈在对方怀里滚来滚去，得意地晃着脑袋。

“可是，你下面湿了。”老对手即使气息不稳，态度也一贯认真。

敌人当然是用来迷惑和欺骗的。

乘着兴头，他恶毒地笑笑，胡编乱造道，“这可是我们一族的秘密，宇智波的交杯酒——要尝尝吗？”

这就是所谓爽翻天交杯酒的始末，而死白毛当然不是傻子，以一种不服输的态度和千手旺盛的精力将泉奈搞到数度失去意识，最后彻底失去知觉。

他已经记不大清第二天发生了什么，只记得当时因为玩过火恨得咬牙切齿。

在这之后，就在宇智波泉奈寻思要不要发毒誓从此对千手绝不刀下留情之际，那白毛少年抱着几卷书公然将他按倒在地找借口绑架到宿屋严重指责上次交杯酒活动的严重错误——没有酒。

于是被五花大绑扒得精光的泉奈眼睁睁看着这个水遁变态用忍术给他灌了一肚子酒再操弄出来时，全身心地后悔上次任务中为什么没把他捅死。

水遁最讨厌了！

泉奈将手中的浴球放了回去，从水中爬起，四肢浸在水中。花洒喷出的水有些变热了，他撅着屁股在又深又滑的浴缸里捞起四处乱窜的淋浴头拍了拍，出水才稍稍变正常。

大号弯曲的淋浴头喷出的水柱又密又直，打在皮肤上酥酥麻麻，于是，宇智波泉奈的脸上又出现了恶魔般俏皮的笑容。

新式的东西涌进不断冲击着火之国，新进的观念使得走在浪潮前端的泉奈对此并不不抵触。

所谓交杯酒的说法翻车之后，接着便是寝技，忍者才没有那么多时间慢慢体味情窦初开之时的酿酿酱酱。随着身体的成长，少年在生理上愈发胃口大开，经过几次惨不忍睹的摸索，宇智波的屁股终于降服那根千手发育良好的阴茎，不知饥饱地贪婪享受那些酥麻酸慰的快感。

就像现在的泉奈，发育中富有韧性的双腿夹着出水的圆盘，趴在水中不由上下挺动。

翘挺着充满弹性的屁股滴着水，花洒的水珠将会阴按揉的鲜艳欲滴，而前胸的双乳在水面不断拍打出两个环形波纹，交织在一起。

他尽可能举高手中的浴球，贴在鼻下，凌乱地鼻息带着一丝酸甜愈发勾出身体的兴致。半勃的阴茎在无数水柱的按揉中渐渐苏醒。

“叫得再悦耳一点，女形且不谈，”银发千手不满地皱着眉头，“这种叫法就算扮起若众也不会像——”

泉奈并不排斥对方干什么都要求极高、万般周全，只是嫌弃对方有时会相当烦人——不满意也要等从他身体内滚出去再说。

正在兴头上的泉奈当然不开心死敌的口气。于是，他毫不含糊地一拳招呼上去，两人恼羞成怒互相瞪着，再被对方扳倒按在下面。

床事即战争，这一点也没错。

已经发育的千手白毛看上去似乎比他大了一倍，阴茎是弯的，还会视勃起程度更弯，让人联想到锻刀时的景象。

泉奈喜欢刀，但并不代表是刀的形状他都喜欢。挺立的肉刃将他的小腹挑得鼓起，由于弧度，不仅会把五腹六脏推到别处，还会反复无情捻过内侧的腺体。有时因过于刺激导致泉奈反射般挣扎，要么攥住苦无忍镖、要么泄处查克拉、要么不安分地开了写轮眼——对方的脊背也被他毫不留情抓挠见血，可被逼到绝境处那执着的千手依然不肯罢手。

更为可气的是，继承各自氏族特点的他们，随着生理的急速发育，对方的阴茎愈发壮硕，许久不见，便到了吃不下的程度。

托那位千手变态的福，泉奈已经可以面不改色地叫出十八种令人脸红心跳的高潮呻吟，扮做女形或若众潜入时隔着障子门也能让人毫不怀疑里面正在发生的床事，彼时往往身下的目标早已断气。

不知何故，宇智波婉转的呻吟百转千回挠人心肺，他的宿敌却对此兴趣缺缺，总是逆流而上奋勇向前，以摧枯拉朽之势贯穿至最深处逼迫泉奈发出自己真正的声音——嘶哑地、窒息地、濒临毁灭般地哭喊。

那时的泉奈会连同双脚都攀附在对方身上，恣意感受着对方用肉刃将自己刺穿的痛苦。

只有那种时刻，内心深处层叠的声音和相互倾轧般挣扎的记忆才会被强压着从忍者冰冷坚硬的缝隙中渗出。

名为千手扉间的男子毫不气馁地一步步贯穿至最深处，每一次都如同即将赴死般拼上一切将泉奈的情绪全部压榨出来。

成年后做爱的无数次无数次，泉奈都感到身处风雨交加的海面，航行之处愈发颠簸与惊险，仿佛在将要吞噬一切的巨浪中抓住对方不让自己沉没。

那是密航[5]而走、航行于在风暴中心的鏖战——是他们唯一剥掉对方坚硬的外壳、随心所欲以撞碎对方灵魂之势的共斗。

泉奈骑跨在宽阔的浴缸边沿耸动着两瓣泡得水光滑嫩的肉屁股，手中握着的花洒正来回咬着胸口，一双稍加刺激就会勃起的椒乳压在晶莹细密的水柱间抽动着。

承受着那个水遁忍者的调教作弄的身体如今万分合格，养成了只要情动就会出水的体质。

他喜欢这样的自己，也讨厌这样的自己。

颤动的果实。

湿润的菊穴。

殷红的蓓蕾。

撑开臀瓣，花洒的水柱拧成一股一口气冲向深处，连通着尾骨而上的酩酊之感，

穿过前端的蜜口，滴落出来。

下次要用什么姿势，下次要回忆什么样的扉间，下次要怎么让自己爽出来。

此刻的泉奈，将理智、责任、仇恨通通抛掷脑后，只有水与他记忆中闪耀的宝石，带着心底隐秘的爱意晃动腰部，一波接着一波犒劳着理智深处无尽的饥渴。

尽兴过后的泉奈看着顺着自己手掌滴入浴缸中的精絮，懒洋洋的伸展着脊背，准备回到浴缸里再来一次。

肉乎乎的屁股刚刚沾上水，就从底部冲出一道激流，几乎同时所有的龙头花洒一齐喷出水柱，猛烈的流水令他挣扎之余打翻了整盒泡泡浴球，在水流的冲击之下整个浴室瞬间被泡沫淹没。

去他大爷的。

泉奈从挤满粉红色星星月亮状泡泡的浴缸中猛地爬了出来，踹开浴室门，抄刀冲上二楼，“千手扉间你给我滚出来！我知道是你干的好事！”

伴随楼上的一连串混乱和尖叫，静止在宿屋角落中格格不入的整间白色浴室‘嘭’地一声变了回去，一个不着一缕的人影翻窗逃走，踉踉跄跄滚在大路中央——千手扉间狼狈不堪地从熙熙攘攘的大街中间爬起，就看见面前赤着身子的宇智波小矮子拎着剑在他面前冷笑。

“你刚才躲哪儿了？”

“……”银发青年没有回答，无视周围的惊叫，脸色青一阵白一阵地抬头看着对方。

“说话啊，你在这里做什么？！”后者毫不示弱瞪了回去。

扉间又涨红了脸，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，抠着喉咙作干呕状。

泉奈见状皱起了眉头，对方不像是在开玩笑，那样子有点奇怪，仿佛被什么噎住了。

一想到对方有可能中了忍术，泉奈有些担心的上前伸出手——

‘嗝——’

一只圆润硕大的粉红色月亮形状的泡泡被吐了出来。

草。

终于，宇智波亮出了那威震四方的写轮眼。

泉奈挥着剑追着跑出去的扉间，后者还在不停打嗝，吐出的各种形状五颜六色的泡泡围着汤宿渐渐升起，有星星有月亮有桃心还有小花花，一会儿组成S形一会儿组成B形。

尽管泉奈见惯了这个水遁忍者的各种傻逼高光时刻，但这次他几乎有了拒绝承认认识这家伙的冲动。

事后，这间名不见经传的汤宿屋却因白日喧哗和整夜升起无数粉红又超级梦幻的漂亮泡泡名声大噪，意外促成了浴盐老商人同本地宿屋的生意，从此浴盐球传入火国各地，这里也成为了有着神明传说的泡汤浴场。

宇智波泉奈和千手扉间做梦都没想到他们从此成为当地的浴场之神，你追我赶的形象还被做成壁画供奉在当地每一个澡堂内。

尾声

这次事故让千手扉间一个月内都无法接任务，因为他从里到外都香气逼人。千手的男女老幼把扉间放入木桶中不时来漂香一些衣服，由于会水遁的缘故还可自动洗衣。大家一面关怀族长次子中了莫名奇妙的忍术，另一方面为这事故带来的副作用赞叹不已。

而宇智波部族的村落中，也有人有着同样的烦恼。

“泉奈，千手那边的事故我听说了，”斑瞪着自家弟弟，“那个千手扉间到底做什么了，怎么连你身上也是这个味道？”

面对老哥的愤慨，宇智波泉奈决定拒绝回答。

——他又有什么办法，难道要给哥哥解释他事后才发觉对方射了他一肚子的精液也是香味的吗？

“泉奈？”

“嗝——”

泉奈恼怒地吐出了一个巨大的、大蒜头形状的泡泡。

那蒜头还是弯的。

[1]床(ベッド)，就是现代版的床bed。

[2]身上带几个飞雷神的敌人是真的没有，那时身上拍了飞雷神的敌人基本都挂了。

[3]因为这个姿势下，泉奈是能用腿要了对方命的。

[4]实际上扉间紧张的一比！

[5]密航（みっこう），偷渡。由于直接用中文单词没法表达出双关意思，所以直接用了日语现成的词汇。别学我，这是不好的习惯。

（END）

作者语：

1、是啊，不仅下面吃了，上面也吃了。泉奈酱，要告诉你哥哥啊！

2、“扉系列”是短篇集，以短篇搞笑为主。有时可能会沿用倒计时系列的环境与气氛，主要是因为我同时在写那篇，会不自觉地有串用。不过在故事上相对独立，有时不尽一样，可为独立短篇对待。

3、本篇背景套用了幕末与明治时的环境，扉间泉奈长大之后，火之国（当时还未建国）会受到各种海外文化、技术的冲击。从原作的各种侧面描写来看，扉泉二人比哥哥们要更加时髦、并且更能接受新文化的特点，因此他们能够接受这种和风汤宿+淋浴间大床酒店的混合风格而不至过于怀疑。

4、感谢您的阅读。希望能够快乐到！


End file.
